This invention relates to a plug-in electrical switch assembly, and more particularly, a plug-in switch assembly having interchangeable components.
In order to change an electrical, wall-mounted switch, for example, from a regular toggle switch to a dimmer switch, it is necessary to remove the switch plate cover and remove the electrical wires from the switch assembly. The power to the switch must be turned off in order to avoid the possibility of contact with a current-carrying component of the switch assembly.